<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sorry i cannot hear you by howdoyousleep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763060">sorry i cannot hear you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/pseuds/howdoyousleep'>howdoyousleep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daddy Steve Rogers/Baby Bucky Barnes [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(kinda not really), Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Phone Calls &amp; Telephones, Phone Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Sex Talk, Size Difference, Size Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:49:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/pseuds/howdoyousleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Call him back,” is what Steve says but those can’t be the words he actually ends up saying. There’s no way Steve is actually telling him to call Josh, his lab partner, back while they’re still fucking.</p><p>That’s exactly what Steve is telling him to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daddy Steve Rogers/Baby Bucky Barnes [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>661</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sorry i cannot hear you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something else brought up from Tumblr right after the last story! I hope you love. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck, Steve I swear our roles should be reversed. D’you sometimes think you want sex too much? That you’re too horny?”</p><p>Steve chuckles into Bucky’s neck before giving his ear a nip for his sass. His hips press and settle into the cushion of Bucky’s ass with a hefty exhale, his heavy cock stretching his sensitive rim, filling Bucky right up in a way that has his toes curling. His words are all fun, all bratty, with little bite behind them; both of them know Bucky would never complain about how much sex they have.</p><p>“Never thought I’d see the day a little slut like yourself would complain about getting’ fucked too much,” Steve bites back as he pulls his hips back oh so slowly, and Bucky whines, brings an arm up to bury his fingers into short silky hair.</p><p>“Yeah? Now who’s the slut?”</p><p>Bucky has a soft spot for this position, lazy on their sides with Steve’s body tucked behind his own. He adores Steve’s hands on his body in such a way, cradling Bucky against his chest, mouth on his neck and right at his ear. Bucky is weak for the way his head rests in the crook of Steve’s elbow, the way that arm wraps around his neck, hand sliding across Bucky’s chest, the way he can tighten it when wanted.</p><p>It’s the position they find themselves in when they are lazy, when they wake up in the morning or want one more taste of each other late at night. Steve chooses to not hold Bucky’s leg this time and instead runs his free hand up his stomach, his chest. The small arch in Bucky’s back makes the stretch of Steve inside of him incredible, makes the slide of his cock compel Bucky eyes to roll a little on their own accord.</p><p>Bucky hadn’t realized he was making so many noises, which is how it tends to happen, but Steve moans softly in his ear, kisses at Bucky’s neck.</p><p>“You were saying?”</p><p>Asshole.</p><p>He tightens his fingers in Steve’s hair, tugs a tad in retaliation right at the same time Steve’s hand runs down to squeeze at Bucky’s cock. The touch is timed perfectly with Steve’s thrusts, with that gutting roll in, one that makes Bucky let out a whine of, “Ohh…”. Steve acknowledges him with a hum, a warm noise that he lets out right into the skin of Bucky’s cheek. When Steve fucks him this way it’s always slow, always focused around feeling and sensation, sometimes even stopping to take the time to get carried away kissing, all tongue and lips until Bucky has to beg Steve to move again.</p><p>These are the times Bucky truly feels like one with Steve.</p><p>“Love lovin’ on you like this. Look how sweet you are for me, Buck,” Steve whispers in his ear, arm under his head curling to grasp at Bucky’s opposite shoulder. It pillows Bucky’s head against the meat of Steve’s bicep, such a comfy home, but the thrill of the squeeze is there, the hold and the pressure. All Bucky can say in response to Steve’s sugary words is a small, “<em>Daddy</em>…”.</p><p>“Yeah, baby god I’ll never get tired of this, never. I should, I fucking should be sick’a you but fuck I’m not, I’ll never be. Could stay right here and love on you for—”</p><p>Bucky doesn’t hear his phone ringing. The only thing that pulls him from this filthy foggy mindset is Steve stilling.</p><p>“You wanna get that?” Steve whispers and Bucky scoffs.</p><p>“R’you for real?”</p><p>“I don’t know, Buck. You don’t get many phone calls and that isn’t Nat’s ringtone.” Bucky rolls his ass back. The phone continues to ring.</p><p>“Steve, quit it, come on. Please…”</p><p>“Who’s Josh?” Bucky’s eyebrows furrow some as he tips his head back to press a set of wet kisses along Steve’s chin. The phone continues to ring.</p><p>“He’s…he’s my lab partner. Can we not talk about him while we’re having sex please? Come on, Daddy, while I’m not entirely turned off?”</p><p>Bucky doesn’t expect Steve to start moving again, honestly doesn’t expect for him to have maintained his erection, but god bless him he has. Steve’s grip on his shoulder tightens some, his other hand running sensually down Bucky’s chest, his stomach and both let out a pleased noise. His knees have crossed some, one laying over the other, in the movement and pause of the phone call, and it makes Bucky feel like he’s absolutely stuffed with cock and he loves it. He’s about to let out another moan, one from the back of his throat, when his phone goes off again but this time it’s a text.</p><p>They ignore it. But then it goes off again.</p><p>Bucky ignores it but Steve—</p><p>“Guy can’t take a hint, can he?” Bucky wants to chuckle at the irony but also rip Steve’s hair out for not ignoring his phone like Bucky has.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s…he’s been real persistent,” is what Bucky mistakenly says through his hazy mindset and clenched teeth and this time Steve does stop moving.</p><p><em>Shit</em>.</p><p>The hand on his stomach moves to grip his hip, his other arm loosening as well, and Bucky can feel Steve look down at him.</p><p>“What do you mean, Buck?” Bucky wants to whine, does when he arches his neck, wants to ask Steve for what feels like the fiftieth time to please just keep fucking him, but he knows he won’t get out of this one. The hand in Steve’s hair is brought back down and Bucky wraps it around Steve’s arm around his neck.</p><p>“Josh uhm…Josh has, he’s been flirting with me recently and uhm…trying to get me to g-go to dinner with him,” and before Bucky can get half of the words out Steve is tucking and pulling him back into that thick wall of a chest with a noise that Bucky can only describe as a growl. Bucky gasps when Steve rolls his hips a few more good times, fucking into him a little harder, a little deeper, and he’s both surprised and not surprised at Steve’s actions.</p><p>“S’that so?” Steve grits out into his ear and Bucky wants to roll his eyes at just how dramatic Steve can be sometimes but his eyes end up rolling for an entirely different reason when Steve uses his vice-like grip to slip and slide that thick cock in and out of Bucky a few more times. His thrusts are sharp, like lightning down Bucky’s spine, and he can’t help but whine out some, let it bubble out through his lips.</p><p>“He…he s-stopped after a few days but…but doesn’t seem to get it,” Bucky tries, his voice bouncing with the movement of Steve’s body, heavy exhales let out right into the skin of Bucky’s temple.</p><p>“Call him back,” is what Steve says but those can’t be the words he actually ends up saying. There’s no way Steve is actually telling him to call Josh, his lab partner, back while they’re still fucking.</p><p>That’s exactly what Steve is telling him to do.</p><p>“Steve, Daddy no, no there’s…oh there’s no reason to, come on,” Bucky tries but it’s no use, not when Steve has heard that there’s someone who won’t stop harassing his baby even after he’s said no. Bucky tries to see it from Steve’s perspective, knows how protective he can be, moans some at the thought, but Steve is in his ear, cock still moving.</p><p>“<em>Call the prick back</em>.”</p><p>Bucky doesn’t even have to move on his own, Steve rolling Bucky onto his stomach so he can better reach his phone on the bedside table. To be manhandled has Bucky whining, has him already arching his neck back into Steve’s mouth, his teeth. Steve doesn’t even stop fucking into him, adjusts and flows into this new position with ease forcing Bucky’s head to drop forward into the sheets.</p><p>As he grabs blindly for his phone his brain struggles with what to focus on but all worried thoughts, hesitant ones, are quite literally fucked out of his system with each deep and gutting roll of Steve’s hips. He tries once more to object, bites out a low, “Daddy…” but is met with a nip on the nape of his neck, a warning.</p><p>He’s opening his phone and hitting the call back button before Steve can say another word.</p><p>Steve doesn’t fuck Bucky like this often, tends to only when they are wanting something rough, when Bucky asks Daddy to make it hurt a little bit, to make him take it. Bucky hates how much he loves this position, the feeling of Daddy straddling his ass and just riding him into next week, hands planted on either side of Bucky’s head. Steve’s on a mission now, a fucking filthy one, runs a hand up Bucky’s spine just to dig into his hair, to tug on it right in time for—</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>Bucky didn’t even think about needing to talk.</p><p>“H-hey, Josh. Sorry…sorry I missed your call; I was a little busy.” Steve growls from above him, tugs on Bucky’s hair a little harder as he takes a seat on Bucky’s ass and grinds. Bucky barely stifles his whimper, can barely fucking breathe.</p><p>“Hey, Bucky! No, it’s okay, it’s cool. You kinda ran out after lab today and you didn’t get to answer my question. Just wanted to follow up.” Bucky can barely hear Josh on the other end of the line, can barely even comprehend if the words he is saying are English or not. He tries hard to keep his breathing steady, to not make it super obvious that his Daddy is fucking the life out of him at the moment.</p><p>“What…what question w-was that?” Bucky asks and before Josh can respond properly Steve is bending, his warm breath hot on Bucky’s unoccupied ear.</p><p><em>“Lemme talk to him, Buck. Lemme tell him how sweet your little pussy feels</em>.”</p><p>How he doesn’t squeal is beyond Bucky. He feels like his whole being gets caught in his chest, threatens to explode and combust with a bang.</p><p>“Wanted to see if you’d go to dinner with me. You know I’ve been trying for a few weeks now. I’ll get you eventually, come on. What’dya say? Thursday?”</p><p>Bucky is not a violent person but he almost wishes Josh were here in person so he could knock his lights out. Steve’s cock digs into his sweet spot, makes Bucky let out an untimely ngh noise, and he can feel the victorious grin on Steve’s lips against his cheek. He thanks his lucky stars that Steve can’t hear Josh on the other line; who knows what would happen if he heard Josh’s words.</p><p>“Ohh, right. Heh. Well…”</p><p>
  <em>“Should I tell him somebody already owns this boy pussy? That he should move onto the next slut?”</em>
</p><p>“Ohh, I uhm…that’s k-kind of you to offer yet again but I think I’ll have to pass.” Steve’s teeth dig into Bucky’s jawline, lock on like a feral animal, a not-so-subtle reminder of why Bucky is passing on a date with anyone else. Steve’s hips slow then and Bucky wants to cry because slow is always what Bucky wants. Bucky always prefers feeling every inch of Steve in his pussy, loves feeling every ridge and vein until his lips curl. Goddamn Steve for knowing him so well.</p><p>“Aww, come on, Buck,” Josh chides, and Bucky detests the way his nickname sounds coming out of Josh’s mouth, “What harm could possibly come from dinner?”</p><p>Josh doesn’t know Steve Rogers.</p><p>Bucky could cry from the way Daddy’s cock feels pressing and pushing into his sensitive pussy at the same time the hand in his hair holds taut. Steve’s thighs falling on either side of Bucky’s waist makes Bucky feel like an animal, an untamed animal that needed the guiding and controlling hand of a Daddy.</p><p>
  <em>“Do I need to step in Buck? You gonna talk to him or should I?”</em>
</p><p>“Josh, listen,” and that’s bad, saying another guy’s name is bad, makes Steve let out another hateful noise, makes his teeth dig hard into Bucky’s neck. He almost says he’s sorry but bites it back before it’s out, clenches rhythmically down on Daddy’s cock instead.</p><p>“I can’t go to dinner or…or anything really. I have a boyfriend—”</p><p>
  <em>“You’ve got a Daddy, boy. Tell him who I am to you.”</em>
</p><p>“—and I don’t think it’d be right.” Bucky almost screams when Josh lets out another chuckle at the same time Steve’s hips pick up their pace.</p><p>“Then we’ll go to dinner as friends. Boyfriend doesn’t have to know,” is the last thing he hears before Steve is moving. The hand in his hair is gone, Steve’s mouth on his neck is as well, but the most devastating part is that the phone is snatched from his ear as well. He wants to crumble through the bed and to the floor when he hears Steve say, “Hey Josh, how’s it goin’, buddy?”</p><p>And Steve doesn’t stop fucking him, doesn’t stop the delicious slide of that cock, keeps one hand on the middle of Bucky’s back, pressing down.</p><p>“Yeah, no hey this is Steve. Yeah—Bucky’s boyfriend.” Bucky’s fingers curl into the comforter beneath him, each thrust of Steve’s pushing out a pathetic noise from Bucky’s lung with each move.</p><p>“Daddy…!” Bucky hisses, his hiss turning into a wail that Bucky lets out into the fabric beneath him. He gets a smack on his ass for his troubles.</p><p>“No, I’m sure Bucky’s mentioned me I’m just not sure you chose to listen to him. That seems to be a reoccurring issue you have <em>Josh</em>.”</p><p>Bucky can’t ignore the way his dick throbs at this whole scenario: at the humiliation and the position and the dirty talk. He knows Steve is going to say something, is going to do something that Bucky is going to blush from, something that prevents Bucky from looking Josh in the eye again or vice versa. He doesn’t blame Steve, knows Steve would do much worse if he could, and Bucky ignores the part of him that revels in the treatment of someone trying to get at Daddy’s baby.</p><p>“Bucky said he doesn’t want to go to dinner with you. Bucky said no, Josh. You having trouble understanding that?”</p><p>One can’t even detect a hitch in Steve’s breath, the bastard, can’t even tell that he’s moving his body, his hips, his cock, at quite the rapid pace. Bucky’s dick rubs against the sheets and he’s left gasping, scrambling.</p><p>“Bucky’s a sweet kid, too sweet sometimes, so I’ll say it for him—fuck off, Josh.”</p><p>“<em>Daddy</em>!”</p><p>“Oh, I am for real, Josh. If you don’t, we’ll have some serious problems. Now—” and Steve’s adjusting, grunts into the fucking phone, as he squeezes at one of Bucky’s ass cheeks, “—I’m gonna set the phone down now and feel free to listen to how pretty my Buck sounds when he comes. Maybe he’ll even be sweet enough to squeal my name so you can finally cut the shit. Bye Josh.”</p><p>Bucky’s going to come and he hates how much he loves it, hates how his toes curl, hates how he know he’s going to do exactly what Steve says he will. Steve’s voice is hot on his neck again, fucking into Bucky with renewed vigor, hips slamming like pistons against the meat of Bucky’s ass cheeks.</p><p>“Come on, sugar—know you’re close. Know you love Daddy lettin’ others know who he is to you. Know you’re a little slut for me bein’ possessive and showin’ others that you’re my sweet boy, come on. Come on my cock, <em>come on</em>.”</p><p>Bucky hates how right Daddy is, knowing Bucky would hiccup and squeal on his cock, sputtering as he came. He hates how much he loves not really know if Josh was still on the other end of the call. He hates how much he loves how protective and territorial his Daddy is.</p><p>He may hate all of these things but one thing is for sure—</p><p>Bucky loves his Daddy…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I always love to hear from you! Kudos, comments, kindly-worded critiques or feedback! Come talk to me on Tumblr @howdoyousleep3!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>